The Extra Queen
by MsFanatic17
Summary: There was one more daughter of Eve that traveled into Narnia along with the Pevensie's. Its speculated that she was there in case one of the girls were to die. Her name is Emmaline Newman and despite being the "extra" she is about to prove that there is more to her than meets the eye, maybe even catch the eye of one of Narnia's future kings.


Chapter 1

"There are things known and there are things unknown, and in between are the doors of perception."

-Aldous Huxley

Bombs seemed to rain down on the people of London everyday now, at least that's what it felt like for eleven year old Emmaline Newman. She lived in constant fear that she would be too far from a bomb shelter when the German's loosed another round of charges down upon her poor city and she would be unable to protect herself as pieces of brick and rubble flew up around her as a result of a nearby explosion. She knew that the likelihood of this actually happening was slim seeing as how her mother almost never let her out of the house.

She could still remember the first time she had heard the air raid sirens; she hadn't even been at her own house. She had been visiting the Pevensie's or more specifically Lucy Pevensie who happened to be a good friend of hers. The fact that there was a three year age gap between the two of them didn't bother either girl and they would often spend hours at a time playing pretend and trying to outdo each other making up outrageous stories about faraway lands and heroic adventures. At first the other Pevensie's hadn't been sure what to make of their sisters new friend finding it odd that an eleven year old would willingly play with an eight year old, however upon getting to know her themselves they all found themselves growing rather attached young Emmaline or rather Lina as they affectionately nicknamed her.

When the sirens had gone off Lina and Lucy had been drawing at the small table that was situated on the patio while Susan read of book on the chaise lounge and the boys played some ball game in the yard, they were all having a good time enjoying the good weather while they still could when suddenly a noise startled them out of their bliss. The sound was shrill and wailing and within seconds the older children realized what was going on, quickly Peter ran ahead to open the shelter while Susan and Lina grabbed Edmund and Lucy; within minutes they along with Mrs. Pevensie were all safely tucked away. It wasn't ten minutes later when they heard the first bomb make contact; the resounding roar of the explosion was such that it shook the entire shelter.

Lina's first thought was whether or not her mother was okay, she knew that she was probably worrying over nothing and that her mum was perfectly safe in their own shelter but she couldn't help the feeling of dread that rose up in her. She looked around feeling the sudden urge to cry but couldn't bring herself to do so; she had to be strong for Lucy, who was currently clinging to her waist as if Lina would disappear if she were to let go. She wrapped her arms around the younger girl and slowly rocked them back and forth as they sat quietly listening to bomb after bomb drop hoping that they would stop.

They sat in the bunker for nearly four hours before the ruckus finally subsided, almost immediately Emmaline bolted from the small room and through the Pevensie's house completely ignoring the calls of 'come back!' and 'be careful!', she had to know that her mother was safe her own wellbeing be damned. She made it back to her house in record time and was relieved to find that all was well and that no bomb had landed on their dwelling. While this was comforting to see she wasn't content until she was her mother come to the door and start towards her down the steps, she met her half way nearly knocking her mother over in her rush to get to her. The two embraced both with tears streaming down their faces, when they finally let go of each other Lina's mother cradled her face in her hand and kissed her forehead. Emmaline basked in her mother's affection glad that she was still around to smother her. She had never been truly thankful for her mother's love and she made a vow then that she would make an effort not only to appreciate the affection given to her but to return it tenfold.

It wasn't more than six months later that the decision was made to move the children out to the country side. At first Lina had been terrified, being an only child she feared that she would be one of the last to get a family and there for be given to one that was less than pleasant. Luckily for her, her mother and Mrs. Pevensie had had the same thought and had decided that she would go wherever Lucy, Susan, Edmund, and Peter went. It was practical they argued that since they were all at least friendly towards each other that they be kept together while in a strange new place, perhaps the familiar faces would ease their discomfort.

The train station was packed full of children and their parents most of which were teary eyed and sad. To get anywhere one had to shove their way through the mass of bodies all the while looking down as to make sure they didn't knock over some small child that was hap-hazardously placed in their way. By the time Lina and the rest had made it to their specified gate she felt as if she were ready to collapse, she had never been the most athletic of people and her somewhat small stature worked against her in the large crowds. When they had finally stopped her mother pinned a tag to the outside of her coat declaring her name and where she was to be delivered for all to see, she couldn't help but feel as if she had just been transformed into a glorified package of some sort. She and her mother said their goodbyes and she patiently waited for the Pevensie family to finish doing her best to ignore the argument between Ed and Peter, when they were finally done she discreetly joined their group grabbing hold of Lucy's hand at the back of their little line as they all attempted to board the train. From some up ahead of them she could hear Edmund complaining and couldn't help but shake her head, honestly sometimes he could be such a child.

After handing off her ticket and having her tag checked, again making her feel like little more than a package, the five children boarded the train and looked for a compartment to sit in. Lucy stopped for a moment and Lina dutifully stopped with her standing by her side as Peter comforted her, she would never admit it but she had always admired the eldest Pevensie boy and how he treated his youngest sister. They found a compartment occupied by two other children and decided to settle down for the long ride ahead of them. All five squeezed into the seat across from the young boy and girl with Edmund the closest to the window, with Susan next to him, then Lucy, Lina, and finally Peter closest to the door. Lina couldn't help but blush as she was pressed up against the older boy, he wasn't the first boy she had sat next to but then again none of the other boys had been even remotely as attractive as Peter was.

She spent the first hour talking with Lucy and trying to distract her from what was going on, when the girl finally fell asleep she found that she was suddenly hyper aware of the fact that Peter was watching her.

"You're really good with her, Lucy I mean. Thank you for being such a good friend to her."

"It's no problem; I can't imagine what this must be like for her."

It took everything Lina had not to turn bright red when Peter smiled at her, she quickly turned away from him grabbing one of the books she had brought with her and burying her nose in it. She spent some time reading but soon found herself nodding off, before she knew it she had drifted off to sleep her head falling to land on Peter's shoulder. He looked down at her and couldn't help the small smile that spread across his face, she was a sweet girl and he found her shy ways more than just a bit adorable.

When Lina finally woke up the two children who had been in the compartment before them were gone, in fact most everyone else was gone as well. When they finally arrived at their designated drop off, Coombe Halt, she realized that they were probably the last children to have been dropped off. They seemed to be somewhere deep in the country and while the view was spectacular there were no building anywhere and the only road that was visible was a rough dirt one that didn't look very consequential. When they heard the familiar rumble of an approaching car the five of them rushed off the platform eager to meet their host, alas the car sped right by them and they were left to wonder if maybe they had been forgotten. They all looked around feeling rather discouraged until they heard another sound, looking down the road they saw a rather old looking horse drawn cart heading towards them. When it came to a halt the woman driving the wagon stared at them with a rather severe look in here eye, Peter always the brave one hesitantly addressed her.

"Mrs. Macready?"

"I'm afraid so. Is this it, then? Haven't you brought anything else?"

"No, ma'am. It's just us."

"Small favors." With that she motioned for them to get in the back and they wasted no time complying. She seemed to be a rather severe woman and none of them wanted to test her limits.

Lina and the rest were pleasantly surprised when they arrived at a well-kept mansion with sweeping grounds covered in trees, perfect for outdoor sports and games. It seemed like an ideal place to stay, until Mrs. Macready started listing off the rules.

"There will be no shoutin'. Or runnin'. No improper use of the dumbwaiter. _No_ touchin' of the historical artifacts!"

Lina looked over just in time to see Susan draw her hand away from the bust she had obviously been about to touch.

"And above all, there shall be no disturbin' of the professor."

With that the house keeper led them all to their rooms where they were left to settle in for the night. They were all tired from the long train ride even those who had had the privilege of sleeping through most of it and so they spent their first night simply lazing about their rooms in a daze. It wasn't until that night when it was time for them to go to bed that their situation really hit them. They had all gathered in the girls room to listen to the radio before bed, Susan turned it off when the reporter began to speak of more bombings in London in an attempt to prevent upsetting Lucy but the damage was already done.

"The sheets feel scratchy." Lucy's small voice was so pitiful that the three older children couldn't help but gather around her in an attempt to calm her.

"Wars don't last forever, Lucy. We'll be home soon." Susan's comment was perfect, at least it was, until Edmund decided to add his two sense to the conversation.

"Yeah, if home's still here."

Susan let out an exasperated sigh, "Isn't it time you were in bed?

"Yes, Mum." Lina was a bit surprised at Edmunds sarcastic tone, she had come to expect his back talk when he was conversing with Peter but he was usually respectful to his older sister. Peter seemed to have the same thought.

"Ed!" After properly scolding his younger brother Peter turned back to Lucy, "You saw outside, this place is huge, we can do whatever we want here; tomorrow's going to be great, really."

That seemed to put at least some of Lucy's fears to rest and she settled down for the night, Lina and the rest of them said goodnight before Peter left and the other two girls settled down in their own beds. Lina couldn't help but agree with Lucy, the sheets _were_ uncomfortable and the entire room was so different from her own that she had trouble falling asleep.

The next day proved to be rather disappointing. Instead of playing outside and 'doing whatever we want' they were stuck inside due to a sudden bout of rather heavy rainfall. Seeing as how their previous plans had been foiled they decided to relocate to the library, a plan that didn't yield any fun at all. Susan grabbed one of the dictionaries off the bookshelf and proceeded to test Peter to see if he could determine the root of random words she picked out. The other three were left to their own devises and soon found that they were board out of their minds.

Unsurprisingly Edmund was the first to vocalize his displeasure about their lack of activity, and then just as predictably Lucy jumped in with a game for them to play.

"We could play hide and seek."

"But we're already having so much fun."

Peter's sarcasm was lost on the younger girl, "Come on, Peter, _please_. Pretty please?"

It didn't take more than two seconds for Peter to cave, Lucy had him wrapped around her little finger and Lina found it more than just a little funny.

"One, two, three, four…"

"-what?" It was obvious that Edmund wasn't pleased with the idea of playing a children's game but at the same time was willing to play if it would relieve him of his boredom. As peter continued to count the other four took off each looking for a place to hide, Susan was the first to find a place crawling into a chest that was in one of the hallways. Lucy was going to hide in a set of heavy curtains when Ed shoved passed her and claimed it as his own, feeling bad for Lucy Lina grabbed her hand and pulled her along determined to find a place where both of them could hide. As Peter got closer to one hundred they started checking random doors, desperate to find any available hiding spot, until finally one opened. The room inside was bare apart from a large object covered in a white sheet positioned at the back of the room. Lina was about to turn back until Lucy wandered up to it, unwilling to leave the little girl alone now she walked up behind her as she pulled off the sheet.

Under it was a beautiful wardrobe, made of dark wood and masterfully crafted. It was a perfect hiding spot and immediately Lucy opened up the door. Marbles rolled out before both girls climbed inside. The wardrobe was full of fur coats and Lina motioned for Lucy to head to the back so that they wouldn't be immediately visible should someone open the door. She backed up not really looing where she was going until she heard Lucy let out a soft gasp, instead of seeing the back of a wardrobe like she had expected she was greeted with a sight that she couldn't fully comprehend.

So, I have a terrible habit of starting new Fanfictions even though I'm not done with my other ones but I couldn't help myself. I hope you guys all liked the first chapter please _**Review**_ and let me know what you thought, liked, didn't like, would possibly want to see in the future…etc. Anyways thanks again and I hope you continue to enjoy it.  
-Amercat999


End file.
